my_own_hpfandomcom-20200214-history
Hufflepuff
Hufflepuff is one of the four Houses of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Its found was the medieval witch Helga Hufflepuff. The Head of Hufflepuff is Pomona Sprout. The Fat Friar is the House's patron ghost. Hufflepuff is the most inclusive among the four houses; valuing hard work, patience, loyalty, and fair play rather than a particular aptitude in its members. Its emblematic animal is the badger, and yellow and black are its colors. Hufflepuff corresponds roughly to the element of earth, and it is for that reason that the House colors were chosen: yellow represented wheat, while black was emblematic of soil. Traits Students belonging to this house are known to be hard-working, friendly, loyal, honest and rather impartial. It may be due to their values, Hufflepuffs are not as competitive as the other houses, or are more modest about their accomplishments. Hufflepuff appears to have the least rivalry with the other houses, except in Quidditch, although the Triwizard Tournament did temporarily put a great deal of strain on the relationship between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, due to unusual circumstances of the selection of both Gryffindor student Harry Potter and Hufflepuff student Cedric Diggory as Champions. Reputation According to Minerva McGonagall, all four of the houses have produced exceptional witches and wizards in their time, but due to Helga Hufflepuff's policy of accepting any student and its usually poor performance in the House Cup, Hufflepuff is often thought to be the hosue of less talented wizards. However, this is merely a misunderstanding of the Sorting Hat's poem. The Hufflepuff house has produced a great many of successful and influential members of the wizarding world. Hufflepuff has produced the fewest number of dark wizards than any other house at Hogwarts. Their cheerful and friendly demeanor can probably account for this property of the House. Hufflepuff firmly demonstrated its loyalty during the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998, when they were second only to Harry Potter's own house of Gryffindor in the number of students willing to stay and fight against Voldemort and his forces in the defense of their school. Common Room The Hufflepuff dormitories and common room have never been seen by any outsiders and is the only house with repelling devices in case of intruders. They are accessed through a pile of large barrels, found stacked in a shadowy stone recess on a right-hand side corridor near the kitchens. The barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row, will open if tapped in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff'. As a security device to repel non-Hufflepuffs, tapping on the wrong barrel, or tapping the incorrect number of times, results in one of the other lids bursting off and drenching the imposter in vinegar. However, once ou make it through the tunnel entryway, the Hufflepuff dormitory is a quite cosy and welcoming place; it always feels sunny. The common room is a large, earthy, round room with low ceilings. The view from the round windows is of dandelions and rippling grass. The decor emphasises the earthy-feel of the room with plants hanging and resting all about the room, some that even sing and dance. Burnished copper touchings with plush, cosy yellow and black patterned sofas and chairs welcoming a Hufflepuff student to relax and discuss the interesting specimens brought in by the Head of House, Professor Sprout. A Hufflepuff student retires through big, round doors in the walls of the common room to their dormitory. Head of House The Hufflepuff's head of house before and during Harry Potter's time was Pomona Sprout. She was the Herbology professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is possible that before Pomona was appointed as the Herbology professor and made head of house that Herbert Beery, the pervious Herbology teacher, was the head of house depending on if he was a Hufflepuff or not. Known Hufflepuffs *Fat Friar *Hengist of Woodcroft *Bridget Wenlock *Artemisia Lufkin *Grogan Stump *Newton Scamander *Dugald McPhail *Eglantine Puffett *Hepzibah Smith *Silvanus Kettleburn *Pomona Sprout *Nymphadora Tonks *Gabriel Truman *Cedric Diggory *Anthony Rickett *Cadwallader *Gregory Munslow *Heidi Macavoy *Herbert Fleet *Malcolm Preece *Maxine O'Flaherty *Stebbins *Summerby *Summers *Tamsin Applebee *Zacharias Smith *Justin Finch-Fletchley *Ernie Macmillan *Hannah Abbott *Leanne *Megan Jones *Susan Bones *Wayne Hopkins *Oliver Rivers *Roger Malone *Heather *Eleanor Branstone *Kevin Whitby *Laura Madley *Owen Cauldwell *Rose Zeller *Rohit Das *Gabriel Tate *Melvin Catterick *Linda Chaddesley *Thora Dinnet *Nitin Divekar *Nicola Dodworth *Haruka Endoh *Annabel Entwhistle *Kay Formby *Trudy Galston *Brendon Halkirk *Raashid Hussain *Sisi Makerere *Bernard Maltby *Benjamin McEwen *Hecate Oakham *Madeline Ormskirk *Madhumati Parmar *Gayle Pocklington *Satinder Singh *Manish Sreenivasan *Lesley Toddington *Darrel Turner *Katsuji Yamazaki *Kousuke Yoshioka See Also *Helga Hufflepuff *Helga Hufflepuff's Cup *Hufflepuff Quidditch team *Hufflepuff Basement *Gryffindor *Ravenclaw *Slytherin Category:Hufflepuff House Category:Hogwarts Houses